V9.10
|Highlights = * New Champion: * Battle Academia skins ** New Legendary Skin: |Release = May , 2019 |Related = 9.10 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.9 |Next = V9.11 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) ''(Limited) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Battle Academia profileicon.png|Battle Academia Battle Academia Ezreal profileicon.png|Battle Academia Ezreal Battle Professor Graves profileicon.png|Battle Professor Graves Battle Academia Jayce profileicon.png|Battle Academia Jayce Battle Academia Katarina profileicon.png|Battle Academia Katarina Battle Academia Lux profileicon.png|Battle Academia Lux Battle Principal Yuumi profileicon.png|Battle Principal Yuumi Battle Professor Formal Graves profileicon.png|Battle Academia Formal Graves Battle Academia Formal Jayce profileicon.png|Battle Academia Formal Jayce Battle Academia Formal Katarina profileicon.png|Battle Academia Formal Katarina Battle Principal Formal Yuumi profileicon.png|Battle Academia Formal Yuumi The following Emotes have been added to the store: Dislike Emote.png|Dislike What the Bread? Emote.png|What the Bread? It Me Emote.png|It Me Never Again Emote.png|Never Again Hype Pengu Purple Emote.png|Hype Pengu Purple Hype Pengu Blue Emote.png|Hype Pengu Blue Hype Pengu Red Emote.png|Hype Pengu Red Hype Pengu Orange Emote.png|Hype Pengu Orange B-baka! Emote.png|B-baka! All For You Emote.png|All For You The Golden Council Emote.png|The Golden Council The Golden United Emote.png|The Golden United The Golden Faceless Emote.png|The Golden Faceless The Golden Warband Emote.png|The Golden Warband The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Battle Academia Durandal Ward.png|Battle Academia Durandal Ward Battle Academia Desk Ward.png|Battle Academia Desk Ward League of Legends V9.10 Champions ; * ** New indicator on enemy health bar, indicating when the enemy will be executed. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** No longer prevents and to apply the last stack of their passives. Now blocks the stun and the damage from the attack. ; * ** Detonation base damage increased to from . ; * ** No longer has a -second cast time. ** If Master Yi has struck less then the maximum amount of targets and there are no eligible targets nearby, he strikes the same target for 25% damage before checking again. These minor strikes deal damage instantly. ** Duration is now always seconds, rather than depending on the number of targets. * ** No longer has a -second cast time. * ** No longer gains while off cooldown. * ** Bonus movement speed changed to % bonus movement speed from % multiplicative movement speed. ; * ** *** Now properly laughs during the cast. ; * ** *** No longer uses base skin Biggest Snowball Ever!. ; * ** Can now properly recast it even when his mana is lower than the ability's cost. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 13 at all ranks. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Shaco now appears 200 range in the direction of the cursor, facing the clone, rather than a random position 50-250 range in any direct around cast position, facing a random direction. ** The clone now appears 200 range in the opposite direction of the cursor, facing Shaco, rather than a random position 50-250 range in any direction around the cast position, facing a random direction. ; * ** Rejuvenation bonus movement speed increased to % from %. ** Bonus movement speed now decays significantly less rapidly. ; * ** Tooltip now properly displays its AP ratio. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ; * ** cooldown reduction reduced to % from 50% at all ranks. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; - New Champion * (Innate) ** Yuumi periodically empowers her next basic attack against an enemy champion to restore mana and grant her a shield that lasts until it is broken. ** While , the shield transfers to her Anchor. ** seconds. * (Q) ** Yuumi fires an errant missile that deals magic damage to the first enemy hit. ** If the missile is in flight for 1 second, it instead deals magic damage and by %, decaying over seconds, to enemy struck. ** While , Yuumi directs the trajectory of the missile instead for up to 3 seconds before fizzling. ** . ** seconds. * (W) ** Yuumi and her Anchor gain bonus or (Adaptive) equal to a percentage of the other's highest stat (bonus AD = %, bonus AP = %). Additionally, Yuumi starts with a point in You and Me! and instead has 6 ranks. ** Yuumi to an allied champion and attaches to them. While Attached, Yuumi is except from and follows her Anchor's movement, losing the ability to attack but retaining the ability to cast (except movement spells). ** Yuumi can switch her Anchor at no cooldown, and will detach automatically if her Anchor dies. If re-activated without a valid target, Yuumi will detach from her Anchor and dash up to 250 units in the target direction. ** seconds. * (E) ** Yuumi periodically stores a Zoomies charge, up to 2 stored at once. ** Yuumi herself for , with the base amount increased by and the scaling amount increased by , up to , and gains 25% bonus movement speed decaying over 2 seconds. ** While , her partner is targeted by the ability instead. ** . ** seconds. ** seconds. * ® ** Yuumi X units in the opposite direction, after which Book launches 7 waves over seconds, each dealing magic damage. Enemy hit take only 40% damage from subsequent waves, and when struck with three waves, they are for seconds. ** Yuumi can move and cast both and during Final Chapter. ** 100. ** seconds. ; * ** Damage from basic attacks that doesn't trigger on-hit effects (ex. , , etc.) no longer deals a separate instance of damage to her plants. Items ; * Attack damage increased to 70 from 65. ; * Phantom hit frequency increased to every third attack from every second attack. * Unique armor penetration increased to 15% at all levels from . * Unique magic resistance penetration increased to 15% at all levels from . ; * Passive burn effect now applies on attacks from pets. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ; * Passive burn effect now applies on attacks from pets. ; * Passive burn effect now applies on attacks from pets. Runes ; * Full stack heal and true damage reduced to 8% from 10%. Howling Abyss * Champion bonus damage to structures changed to from . * Minion respawn time changed to from . * Minion movement speed changed to from . * Death timer at level 18 reduced to 40 seconds from 45. ;Map-specific balancing * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to 0% from +8%. ** Incoming damage modifier changed to 0% from -8%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. * ** Reduces shielding done by 8%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 8%. ** Decreases incoming damage by 8%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to -12% from -8%. ** Incoming damage modifier changed to +12% from +8%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. ** Decreases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Reduces shielding done by 15%. ** Healing done modifier changed to -15% from -25%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. ** Decreases incoming damage by 8%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. * ** Stats gained every 6 minutes from every 7 minutes. * ** Base damage reduced to 50 from 100. ** Health ratio reduced to from . Bots * removed (Co-op vs. AI only). * Bots can now use and . Hotfixes May 15th Hotfix ; * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to 10 from . * ** Mana restored increased to from . ** Base shield strength increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Empowered base damage increased to from . ** Slow strength increased to % from %. ** Slow duration increased to seconds from . * ** Minimum base heal strength increased to from . *** Maximum base heal strength increased to from . * ** Damage taken from subsequent waves increased to 50% from 40%. May 20th Hotfix ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would only give 1 stack of movement speed. References es:V9.10 pl:V9.10 ru:V9.10 Category:Season 2019 patch Category:Patch notes